Kagrumez
Kagrumez is a Dwemer Ruin located south of the Temple of Miraak on Solstheim found in . The elevator into the ruin is located in a large square shaped pit. The purpose of this ruin seems to be for the Kagrumez Trials, as there are spectator chairs in a balcony, which are accessible once you complete the third trial. Walkthrough Resonance stone puzzle The solution for the puzzle is as follows: #Middle Left & Bottom Right. #Center Top, Center Bottom & Bottom Right. #Top Left, Center Middle, Bottom Left & Bottom Right. Alternately can be found on each door. The Trials After inserting the correct pattern, a "cage" will surround the Dragonborn while the traps are set, then will retract. After this retraction, the Dragonborn will have to defeat numerous enemies to win the Trial. Each Trial also has various traps that differ in type and arrangement between the Trials. The spawn of the last group of enemies may be pressure switch related. NOTE: Some of the enemies needed to move from door 2 to door 3 requires almost a perimeter walk. Quests The Kagrumez Gauntlet Find Resonance Gems across Solstheim to complete the Kagrumez trials. Notable items *Dwarven Black Bow of Fate – located on a rack in the southeast room after passing the third(final) trial. Characters After completing the first trial, the Dragonborn can acquire a Dwarven spider as a secondary companion (non-humanoid). This unique automaton is named Steadfast Dwarven Spider. In the next chamber, one can acquire a Steadfast Dwarven Sphere as a secondary companion, both of which are locked inside a small chamber easily opened by a nearby lever. Asking one to follow the Dragonborn while the other one is a follower will cause the first one to go back to its pen: both cannot be followers at the same time. These companions are the only of their kind and are not quest-essential. If the Dragonborn happens to lose one during his travels, they can re-spawn. In order to reacquire them, the Dragonborn must pull the lever in front of the place where automaton was found and wait. After one day the pet will be back in the place where it was first found. Enemies *Reavers *Dwarven Ballista Master *Dwarven Ballista Guardian *Tempered Sphere *Dwarven Spider *Dwarven Spider Guardian *Rieklings Trivia *The locked gates are opened by inserting Kagrumez Resonance Gems into the holes in the master control in the main hall. The pattern needed for each gate is shown on a round panel on the upper portion of the gate. The pattern on the first gate requires two, the second gate requires three and the final gate needs four. When a pattern is successfully matched, the gems return to the inventory, so four gems will open all the locked gates. *While only four gems are needed, there are actually five. A gate that required five was planned, and can even be found in the creation kit, but was cut from the final release. *When entering the main chamber, it is possible to reach the high doorway on the right-hand side of the room by strategically using Whirlwind Sprint. However, the task is fruitless as the hallway leads to a dead end with nothing to be done or found. This is simply due to it being a spawning area for the hostile machinations during the trials. **One must first complete the Kagrumez Trials and make their way onto the balcony with three chairs and shout their way onto the round platform to their left and shout again to reach the doorway. *It is also possible for one to use the platter glitch to walk through the gates, negating the need for the Kagrumez Resonance Gems. Appearances * de:Kagrumez es:Kagrumez ru:Кагрумез